synopticfandomcom-20200214-history
Synoptic Wiki
Welcome to the Synoptic Wiki! Hello and welcome to the Synoptic Wiki! It will be where no one will judge you for what you believe in or creativity. Anyone is allowed to come on in and check it out :) . Legend Eons ago before the dawn of time there lived two ancient tribes Makun: Protectors of Genesis, and Taiko: Protectors of Nexus. The two tribes fought for years to determine who would conquer all, until Six Individuals, three from both tribes, came together and stopped the war. By degree they wished for both of the tribes to combine and co-exist in harmony which they saw it to be, for centuries to come. Centuries passed on as more and more realms were appearing with new species that lived in their own peace with the others. the ones who brought peace to the two first tribes were idolized by all and were forever engraved into history as The Six Legendary Beings. In the current day those who hear these stories are said to have Jakin, a powerful energy inside them similar to what the tribes have had when they were alive. It was in those days that they were sent to learn to master those powers and manifest them into weapons. Now only those who have gained a power are accepted into Shion Academy to master their powers and help the world. Site news. *Font page has bin overhauled. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 06:27, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: *Also have a look at this! * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Clock Current time: Latest activity Create an article? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff And finally Also see- *Case Brief Wiki:Privacy Policy *Case Brief Wikii:Copyright *Case Brief Wiki:About *Site Blog policy *The best meme ever! *Site banning protocols *Site rules and regulations *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *How to make an article *Helpful links *Flags and logos Page *How to make an article * Català (Catalan) Deutsch (German) Español (Spanish) Français (French) Italiano (Italian) 日本語 (Japanese) Nederlands (Dutch) Norsk (Norwegian) Polska (Polish) Português (Portuguese) Русский (Russian) Српски/Srpski (Serbian) }} Category:Browse